


Lost Phone

by mello_ly



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, this is my first work in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mello_ly/pseuds/mello_ly
Summary: Diana runs into Akko on the way to her office and the brunette wasn't happy to see her.Just a little something I'm contributing to the LWA fandom :)
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Lost Phone

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually for school so I would like it if you could give your opinion on it and correct me on some parts since english isn't my first language. I also didn't proof-read this so bear with me. Thank you!

Diana sighed as she finished up the last of her work before pocketing her phone, making her way down the street. 

It's been a two whole days since she lost her mobile phone during factory visits last Thursday and it hasn't been easy to replace all of the work-related files that was in her phone. She had to get in touch with her secretary over the weekend in order to retrieve all of the backup files from Google Drive. Thank god, to the existence of Google Grive. She also had to inform the rest of the board and head departments regarding her misfortune.

As she is wallowing in her sorrows and regrets, she bumped into a petite figure, causing the perpetrator to stumble back due to the force of the contact. 

"I-I'm sorry, mis-" Diana recognized that voice. "Akko?" Said girl looked up to face Diana, auburn eyes widened with a twinkle when their eyes met.

She gasped dramatically, "Oh, Diana! How hav-"

The brunette paused mid-sentence, arousing confusion in Diana. Diana can see the gears in her head turning before she pointed an accusing finger at her. How the girl managed to go from happy and cheerful to down-right shaking in anger, Diana didn't know.

"You! You ditched me during our lunch date last Saturday!" Diana winced at the loudness of her voice. The girl had a pout on her face and Diana would have thought it was cute if she wasn't being accused of something she wasn't even aware of. Looking around, she noticed that they had attracted attention their way. Pushing the girl's finger away from her face, Diana ushered the girl into a more secluded place before facing her.

"Excuse me, Akko but I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about." The brunette stared at her in disbelief.

"Don't you play dumb with me, Diana! Just because you're a Cavendish and you're posh and all doesn't mean you can pretend that you don't know anything," She continued, "You could've at least told me why you couldn't come."

Diana was starting get annoyed by the brunette's accusations. What in the world was she talking about? "Akko, you must have misunderstood something. I haven't been informed of any lunch meeting with you at all."

"Oh come on, Diana. I literally texted you the day before and just assumed that you've read it even if you hadn't replied because you're always so busy with your stupid project." 

Diana was taken aback. "Excuse me? Me trying to prolong my late mother's legacy is important, Atsuko and I would like it if you had been more respectable about it." Diana now had her arms crossed over chest, her face schooled into her usual neutral expression, albeit of a forehead crease. Looking up, Akko noticed that Diana is towering over her even though she wasn't even that much taller than her. Oh the power this woman has.

"Kuso, gomenasai, Diana but I'm just really upset that you didn't show up to lunch." Akko said, her shoulders drooped and she practically deflated. Diana suddenly felt a bit guilty for getting worked up at the brunette. The girl hadn't mean what she said, after all. "I had to dismiss the waiter a hundred times because he wouldn't stop pestering me about what I wanted to order. I mean, can't you see that I'm waiting for someone? I had to order a bunch of breadsticks just to make him go away. Breadsticks! I don't even like breadsticks!"

The girl shared her side of the story so animatedly, with her arms flailing around to show Diana how her story went. 

Diana tuned out the rest of the brunette's rambling when she suddenly remembered something the brunette said. She texted her the day before? That was on Friday. Diana hadn't gotten any messages from Akko because she...

Oh, bloody hell.

Diana felt her cheeks starting to burn up and when the brunette took notice of it, she suddenly stopped her story about getting into a fight with the chef and focused her attention on the blonde. "Are you okay, Diana? You're face is red."

Diana could not believe she had been so foolish that she forgot to inform her friends that she had lost her phone! No wonder she hasn't gotten her daily over-flooding messages from their usually loud group chat. She had to admit, she hadn't even opened her messages ever since she got her new phone because she was so drowned with work.

Groaning internally, Diana composed herself before making eye contact with Akko, who's eyes were wide with concern, making Diana's cheeks burn up even more. "My apologies, Akko but it might have slipped my mind that I forgot to inform you that I had replaced my phone after I lost it during one of my factory visits last week."

Akko didn't say anything at first and just stared back at Diana, making her squirm uncomfortably. But alas, the silence cannot last forever.

"WHAT? YOU LOST YOUR PHONE?" Akko's mouth was now agape as she tried to make sense of what Diana just said. Diana on the other hand, was on the verge of going deaf.

"Please lower your voice, Akko. Need I remind you that we are still in public." If her little mistake wasn't embarrassing enough, they managed to attract even more attention even though they're secluded. 

When Diana didn't hear a response from the brunette, she lifted her gaze and found the girl fidgeting nervously. Diana doesn't have a good feeling about this.

Akko chuckled nervously before meeting her gaze. "..Maybe I shouldn't have reported you missing to the police."

Diana felt her heart drop. "you WHAT?"

After a quick call to the local police station and getting reprimanded but not without a last warning, the girls looked at each other and they both realized how foolish they had been.


End file.
